nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger but taller and thinner brother. He appears in most Mario games as Player 2's character, but has starred in Luigi's Mansion and Mario is Missing as the main character. He has also appeared in the Mario Kart Series, the Super Smash Bros. Series, and the Mario Party Series. In Super Mario Bros. 2 it was learned that Luigi can actually jump higher than Mario. However, he's also slower and has worse traction. While the brothers were initially considered heroes in the same level of fame, it wasn't too long until Mario started taking the spotlight and Luigi passing as a more secondary character. However, it was later learned that Luigi is not quiet as brave as his brother, and usually prefers Mario to do all the hard work. History Luigi's first game was in Mario Bros., an arcade game that featured Mario, and his brother, which is Luigi. The game took place in underground pipes. In these pipes, bugs and other animals have gotten inside of them and Mario and Luigi have to get them out. After Mario Bros, Nintendo came out with Super Mario Bros., in this game, Luigi was almost identicle to Mario, other than green overalls, though he could do everthing that Mario could do, in the exact same way. The sequel to Super Mario Bros., was the Japan only Super Mario Bros. 2, in this game, Luigi could jump much higher but couldn't run faster than Mario. Some levels were only beatable with Luigi. In the sequal, Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi was once again the exact same as Mario, just with a few changes in color. The same happend with Super Mario World, though in Super Mario All-Stars, Luigi had a different sprite change. After Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Nintendo went on to create spin-offs such as Super Mario Kart staring Mario characters such as Luigi. In the games, he was usually equal in stats to Mario, but some times was lighter. During the Nintendo 64 era, Luigi didn't star in any platforms, but was quickly changed with the Gamecube's launch when they forgot all about Mario and made Luigi the star of Luigi's Mansion for the new console. In the game, Luigi wins a new mansion in a contest he didn't even enter. Once he arrives, he finds out that Mario has been taken by King Boo and put into a painting. Now Luigi will have to use many new gadgets to go and save him. Appearance Luigi is Mario's twin brother. With that said, it's obvious that they would look the same. Unlike Mario's red clothes, Luigi wears a green undershirt, and like Mario, blue overalls. He is taller than Mario, and has a different style of Mustache and sideburns. Friends *Mario - Mario is Luigi's older brother, and has usually been his partner since Mario Bros. on the arcade. *Yoshi - Yoshi has helped Luigi multiple times such as in Super Mario World, and in Super Mario World 2. *Peach - Luigi has helped save Peach in multple games, the first being Super Mario Bros. *Daisy - Though it's not confirmed, many say that they have a relationship. Cameos *F-1 Race - You'll see Luigi waving you down on Course 3. *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Seen in a ceramic window in Hyrule castle. *Tetris - Luigi is Player 2. *Kirby Super Star - Luigi is cheering in the audience. *Stunt Race F-X - While driving, you'll see a sign with Luigi on it. *NBA Street V3 - Luigi is a playable exclusive character for the GCN version. *SXX on Tour - Luigi is a playable exclusive character for the GCN version. *Animal Crossing - A shirt titled Lil' Bro's Shirt, is in the game, and has a L on it that looks like the L on Luigi's hat. *Animal Crossing: Wild World - You can wear Luigi's Hat. *Tetris DS - Luigi is found in Multiplayer as the rival. Category: Mario Characters Category: Major Nintendo Characters Category: Smash Bros. Fighters Category: Mario Kart Racers Category: Mario Tennis Players Category: Mario Golf Players Category: Mario Baseball Players